Honor Among Thieves
by pamster
Summary: Harry Potter ran away eight years ago and now he is back with more powers than imaginable, a deadly aura and a sinister plot. Is he truly trying to help the Order? Is he trying to invade the dark lord's mind? Or is he there per his master's wishes? With great power comes responsibility but Harry's powers are unimaginable and his responsibilities unknown. REVIEW NO FLAMES T safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"James, Lily! We got him!" Sirius Black shouted as he entered the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow. Lily looked up from her seat at the kitchen table and saw her husband do the same from across her.

"Padfoot, calm down!" James shouted as the tall man burst into the kitchen. Remus followed more sedately just as Danny Potter came barging in with April and Pearl hot on his heels.

Sirius took a deep breath before grinning, "We found Harry!"

"What?" "Really?" "YES!"

James was on his feet with Lily as they looked at each other in excitement. Harry had run away seven years ago and they had been looking for him ever since.

"Where is he?" Lily shouted as she hurried past Sirius to the fireplace. Remus grinned, "he is in Dumbledore's office right now – you are never going to believe what you see, guys."

James and Lily shared a nervous look but didn't hesitate in whizzing through the fireplace. Danny, April and Pearl rushed into the fireplace next before Sirius and Remus followed.

Entering the headmaster's office, they found Lily with her arms wrapped tightly around an uncomfortable looking boy. Even as she hugged him, Lily noticed how Harry shifted and how thin he was.

And when he started coughing, she pulled away quickly in concern, "Did I hurt you? Harry?"

Harry raised a finger to signal her to wait a minute before pulling out a tissue from his pocket and coughing into it. When he stopped, the tissue was covered in blood though he didn't seem to care as he tossed it in the trash.

A woman none of them had ever seen before hurried forward and handed him a vial of green potion. Harry grimaced at it before drinking it down. Throughout all this, Lily took a look at her son. Once identical to Danny, Harry was quite different now. He was extremely thin and pale. His eyes were sunken and the emerald shine in them was dim. And when he glanced at her, his eyes were full of pain and wisdom – something she had only seen in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Whats wrong with him. Harry?" James spoke up.

The woman whispered in Harry's ear. He smiled softly at her and smiled back before turning to face them all.

"Sorry about that. Hello mum, dad." Harry's American accent was very prominent as he turned to his siblings and nodded at them too.

"James ask him where we found him" Sirius looked eager as he stepped forward. James raised an eyebrow at his friend before turning to Harry questioningly.

Dumbledore stepped forward just then and said, "Why don't we all take a seat. Harry, maybe you would like some water or food?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore oddly, "I am fine." He did however take a seat in the couches next to the woman. The others sat down in the couches facing them before Dumbledore asked from his armchair, "Harry who is your companion?"

The woman looked at him, her features hard. She was tall and exquisitely beautiful. Her hair was blood red and was pulled into a high ponytail with a few strands falling about her face. She was dressed in a dark red corset top and black leather pants with tall black biker boots. A black leather jacket was draped around the arm of the couch. Next to her Harry was dressed simply in dark blue torn jeans and a loose black t-shirt that showed off the tattoos completely covering both his arms.

He ran one tattooed arm through his suddenly free hair and said, "This is Alex Rogers. Alex meet my family. These are my parents James and Lily Potter."

Alex looked at the tall black haired man who looked a lot like Harry and the redheaded woman and nodded.

"That's my twin brother and younger sisters April and Pearl."

Alex nodded to the three he pointed at. Danny was very similar to James Potter in looks. April and Pearl both had dark red hair like Lily Potter and hazel eyes. April looked more like James Potter while Pearl looked like Lily.

"And you know the ones who brought us here. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. And that man is Albus Dumbledore."

Alex nodded to the final three before glancing at James and Lily who seemed to be bursting with questions. But it was Sirius who said, "Come on Harry! tell them what you were doing when we found you!"

Beside her Harry looked slightly annoyed before saying, "We had just retrieved a most wondrous set of pink diamonds from Marguerite's boutique when we bumped into Mr. Black here."

"Retrieved?" James asked faintly, "You mean stole?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Tomato, Tomaato. Same thing."

"You know we have a ton of money right? You could just have bought it" Danny said.

Harry snorted at him before coughing again. Cursing as more blood came out, he growled, "Fuck, I must have overdone it again."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Nah, you didn't even use magic for the job. It's the damn school. Its saturated with magic."

Harry frowned as he threw another set of red tissues into the trash.

"What is wrong with you? Tell me right now!" James Potter spoke up angrily making them both pause. Harry groaned as he saw the expectant faces around him. Next to him Alex crossed her legs and leaned back as though enjoying the show.

He glared at her before turning to them, "Eight years ago, there was an accident in Diagon Alley. A group of death eaters attacked as we were shopping."

"We already know that Harry" April cut in.

"Yes but you don't know all of it," Harry said patiently before continuing, "When the death eaters began torturing dad, I guess I lost it. Something broke within me and before I knew it, there was this swirling green magic seeping out of my skin. I couldn't stop it and it kept growing in my panic. And then I only remember a swirling ball of green as the magic attacked everything around me. I remember running at the death eaters and watching as they fell to the ground lifeless before falling unconscious. When I woke up ten minutes later, I found myself in the middle of a completely silent Diagon alley. The green magic or aura was still leaking out of my skin and all around me, people were lying dead. Afraid, I ran away through the streets. It wasn't until later I found out that only the death eaters and some civilians were dead. The rest were unconscious. But it was too late by then. I was already in the backalleys of London where I quickly found out that anyone who came close to me and my magic died instantly. So I ran."

Absolute silence greeted his speech before Remus asked, "Is that why you are sick? Your magic?"

Harry shrugged but didn't say anything about it as Lily asked, "And Alex?"

Alex shared a look with Harry before saying, "We met around five years ago in Egypt. We were both trying to steal a particular time turner that would take us back to particular moments in time before returning us at the same age."

"The Heh! You found it?" Dumbledore looked amazed as he leaned forward in anticipation.

Harry looked at him oddly and nodded, "Among other things, yes. After trying to kill each other, Alex and I simply used it together to go back in time."

"You went back in time?" James looked shocked. Harry grinned slightly and nodded.

"Like where? Merlin? Hogwarts?" Danny asked eagerly.

Harry shrugged and looked at Alex again before she said, "We visited many time periods and ages before the Heh broke. We did get to see the Merlin and the founders if you were wondering though."

"That's… that's amazing! I wish it wasn't broken" Danny said.

Harry didn't look very upset as Sirius asked, "So…. Why were you stealing the diamonds?"

Harry rolled his eyes as the man came back to the same topic. He pointed at Alex who looked smug, "She wanted them."

Alex waved her wand at her neck and the necklace there shimmered into existence. It was beautiful with five large pink diamonds set as drops on a light gold chain. Matching earrings hung from her small ears.

"They are lovely" Pearl said as she took a closer look. Harry shrugged and Alex smiled brightly.

"So you have been in different periods all these years? That explains why we couldn't find you!" Remus noted.

"Actually Alex and I only travelled back in time for about a month of our time though we were gone for longer in the past" Harry said.

"Why are you back in Britain if you knew how to hide so well then?" Dumbledore asked cleverly.

"Because I forced him to come back" Alex replied to the question, her eyes stern, "I wanted the diamonds yes. But I heard of this Voldemort problem you are having and I think that Harry and I could help you all."

Harry looked annoyed as there was silence. "Can you help us?" Danny asked eagerly, "There is this prophecy that I have to defeat Voldemort but if you could…"

Harry shook his head, "Sorry but I don't use magic unless I want to kill everyone around me. I suppose you could put Voldemort in a room with me and he would end up dead…"

Alex swatted his arm and looked at Danny, "I was thinking more along the lines of training you Danny. We know of the prophecy and we want to help."

"Absolutely!" Danny nodded. A sudden clearing of the throat however had them all turning to Dumbledore who looked bemused.

"I think it is a splendid idea for you to train Danny. In fact, the two of you can join as new sixth years in Gryffindor house with Danny and his friends."

Harry blinked at that and groused, "Hell no! I aint no sixteen year old!"

"Harry!" Alex swatted him in the shoulder, "You will join us and you will like it."

Harry grumbled about sixteen year old brats, pigheaded women and old goats as the amused group all stood up. Sirius spoke up, "So want to meet the other sixteen year old brats?"

Harry glared at him as he stood too. April and Pearl laughed with Danny at his expression while James said, "What are you thinking Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned, "I am thinking we should move to Order headquarters early."

James looked at Lily before shrugging, "Sounds good."

"Oh and we need to get some food into you Harry. you are way too thin" Lily said nonchalantly as she stepped forward.

Harry glared at Alex like it was all her fault as he was ushered to the fireplace. Alex snorted before turning to James Potter who was staring at him.

"What is your relationship with my son?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Nothing until Harry comes to his senses."

James smiled at that and put an arm around her shoulders, "In that case welcome to the Potters."

Alex snorted as they all disappeared in the flames.

Harry blinked as he fell out of the fireplace into a plush red carpet. Someone laughed as he pulled himself to his feet. Looking around he found his mother with a big smile on her face as April laughed next to her.

"What? Do I have something on my nose?" Harry touched his nose.

"No honey" Lily patted him on the back as James Potter landed the same exact way on the carpet, "You just look exactly like your father."

Harry rolled his eyes at her as James stood up looking confused, "Watz going on?"

Lily rolled her eyes and explained it to him as Harry looked around. They were in a large living room of some sort with tall ceilings and golden chandeliers. A door led to a kitchen cum dining hall and a staircase led to a second floor that looked down upon the living room.

But even as he was watching, Harry felt a stabbing pain in his heart. The house they were in was extremely magical and the magic was piercing him.

"Harry!" Sirius was the first to notice as Harry clutched his heart and fell to his knees. As everyone turned and moved to help, Alex shouted, "No stay back!"

Harry was still doubled over as his skin began turning green. As the magic began leaking out, Alex ran over to him and knelt in front of him. in a forceful tone she said, "Harry look at me."

Harry shook his head and Alex growled, "Harry LOOK AT ME."

Harry blinked and raised his head, showing off anguished eyes as he looked at her in the eyes.

Alex looked into his eyes, "Take a deep breath Harry. take big breaths and don't think of anything else. You can control this. Deep breaths. Deep."

Harry followed her advice maintaining eye contact. It was five minutes later that the aura began receding into his skin and the second it completely faded away, Harry slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Harry!" Lily rushed over to him ignoring Alex's previous words. Alex glared at her before reaching past and feeling Harry's pulse. She cursed loudly making several people send her surprised looks as she stood.

"Move aside!"

Danny who was leaning against the wall looked confused but moved as Alex pulled out a longer chain around her neck. She opened a locket there and pulled out a miniature door. Setting it against the wall, she chanted quickly, not reacting as a full sized door appeared against the wall.

She yanked the white door open before turning to James Potter, "Can you bring Harry?"

James nodded to her before lifting Harry up. He didn't pause before following Alex into the space the door connected to. He did pause however in the living room he had entered. It was long, the size of the Great hall at Hogwarts. on the other side of the living room, half the long space was sectioned off with glass. Several rooms could be seen there, closed with curtains.

"Here!" Alex shouted from a small box like room that connected the two halfs. James ran in there closely followed by the rest of the group. Alex was dressed in light pink scrubs and was scrubbing up. A light on the top of the room turned red as soon as they entered and the door behind them shut.

As Lily tried to open the door on the other side, a robotic voice spoke, "Not cleansed yet. Wait until light turns green."

Lily gaped, "What is this place?"

Alex put on gloves before saying, "This is a cleansing room as Harry calls it. It removes all pathogens from the people entering before they can go to the other side."

"And why are we here?" James asked angrily. His son was sick in his arms and he wanted to take him to a hospital.

Alex frowned at him as the light turned green and the voice said, "All Clear. You may proceed to authorized areas."

Alex ran through the door and shouted, "Mr. Potter, follow me!"

They all entered a room full of computers and other large equipment but Alex was on the far end of the room that was sectioned off with another glass barrier. She was entering a passcode into a keypad there before she allowed a laser to scan her eye, "Access granted."

Running to the next room, it was revealed to be a modified hospital room. Alex pointed at James to lay Harry down on the bed before ushering them all out.

"You can see what is happening from the other side" Alex pointed at the living room. Everyone looked annoyed at being pushed out but they ran out the same cleansing room to the other side to look inside.

Alex didn't even miss a beat as she wheeled a large machine over to Harry and a tray with surgery implements. As she hooked him up to a heart monitor, Lily gasped loudly as a straight line was seen, "He is dead! James, he has no heart beat!"

James felt his heart breaking as he wrapped an arm around her, "Hang on Lily. Look Alex is doing something."

Looking back into the room, they noticed that Alex was indeed doing something. Within moments, she had Harry's chest open and hooked up to a large machine that seemed to mechanically start his heart again. As a steady heartbeat was seen on the monitor, she paused to take a breath.

Also at this time, she opened a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out four sets of illuminating blue handcuffs. She swiftly cuffed each of his wrists and ankles to anchors on the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" James shouted knocking on the glass.

Alex didn't pause as she said, "I have to restrain him. If his aura takes control of him, he will not hesitate to kill me and you all."

James gaped and Danny said quietly, "Dad, let her do whatever she is doing."

James nodded dumbly. Near him, Dumbledore looked fascinated by Alex as she hooked up more monitors to Harry and began operating expertly. Within half an hour, she stepped back proudly as Harry's heart beat on its own, though erratically. She sewed him up, set up several potions on IVs before walking out of the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lily asked in worry as Alex stepped out dressed in her old clothes. Alex nodded as she took a seat in the couches near them.

"Don't worry Mrs. Potter, this happens often enough that he is going to be perfectly fine – probably pissed off but fine."

"He stops living often enough?" Remus asked skeptically.

Alex laughed, "Weird isn't it? Anyways, something happened when he landed there that caused him to lose control of his magic and he usually has a tight reign on it. Any idea what?"

"Its probably the Potter family wards" James Potter said angrily, "I didn't know they would do that to him! they are powerful yes, but they shouldn't do that!"

Alex waved her hand placatingly, "its alright Mr. Potter. I doubt anyone could have known. I imagine the wards have a mechanism of judging him worthy?"

James nodded and she shrugged, "They probably recognized that he has warring magic within him and began attacking. There is a simple method of getting around that in the future."

"Like what" Dumbledore asked curiously. He was fascinated by the pair.

Alex smiled, "We just mask half his magic with a modified internal glamour. It creates a knot of magic that will lead the wards to believing he is a muggle or a person with very little magic."

Dumbledore nodded, "Absolutely fascinating. I must ask what you did in there. I know of no mechanism that can restart a person's heart after they are dead."

"He wasn't dead" Alex rolled her eyes, "What most wizards don't know is that magic keeps your body alive even after the heart stops for almost half an hour. With the proper training in muggle medicine, you can heal the repairs to the heart and get it going again."

"Amazing. Muggles are amazing" Remus commented mirroring the dazed looks everyone was sharing.

Alex shrugged and looked up into an intercom system, "Harry you awake yet?"

They all looked into the room as Harry shifted and groaned, "Alex, what the fuck did you do to me? If you unleashed that griffin on me again, I swear I will kill you."

Alex rolled her eyes at the questioning looks around her and shouted, "You did this to yourself, jackass. Apparently the Potter wards thought you unworthy."

Harry didn't say anything for a second before, "That explains a lot. They probably have an intrinsic judgement mechanism weaved into a coronal network of wards. And they probably have some arx wards keyed in with a custodial complex of-"

Alex walked out of the cleansing room into the hospital room, "shut up Alex. You are boring me."

"Amazing! I haven't heard of half those charms" Dumbledore whispered under his breath as the group followed her into the hospital chamber. Alex was undoing the cuffs as Harry sat up. He glanced at the IVs and yanked them out of his arm, not reacting as pain flooded him.

"Are you supposed to do that? Don't you need to heal?" Pearl asked intelligently.

Alex shook his head, "I will heal faster anyways as a side effect of my aura. The IVs are only pain relief potions which well, I don't want to get to addicted to again. Once in a life is more than enough."

They all nodded dumbly as Alex threw a shirt at him. Harry pulled it on before looking at his parents, "What the heck are you looking at me like that for?"

"You almost died!" Lily screeched before pulling him into a hug. Harry patted her back awkwardly before looking at James Potter who was hiding a grin.

"Mom, you seriously need to stop hugging me. I swear you crush more of my ribs than a bulldozer" Harry said moments later. Lily sent a half laugh before pulling back with a smile on her face.

Harry smiled at her before looking at Alex, "You glamour-woman fire away!"

Alex snorted indignantly before jabbing him in the ribs with her wand and chanting a spell. Harry winced a little when he felt the magic but shrugged it off and stood.

"Where are we Harry?" Dumbledore asked as they walked out.

Harry shrugged, "My personal space. This is where Alex and I do a good portion of our research among other things."

"Research?"

Harry nodded and slipped a hand around Alex's waist, "Yep. Its here that we found the wolfpax potion."

"Wait a minute." Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at Remus. The man was gaping along with some of the others, "YOU found the wolfpax potion?"

Harry looked at Alex and they shrugged, "Yep. Pity it only saves werewolves from transforming if they take the potion. We were hoping for a more permanent cure."

And before anyone could stop him, Remus had the two of them enveloped in a huge hug, "Thank you so much!"

Harry looked at Alex in confusion, "You have any idea whats going on?"

Alex shook her head dumbly as she ducked out of Remus's hug.

Sirius laughed and pulled Remus off, "You guys are just fool of surprises aren't you? Our friend here is a werewolf and your potion prevents him from transforming every month."

"Oh, then you are welcome" Harry said understanding.

"But the potion was supposedly invented by a mysterious company – BlueMoon incorporated" Danny said as they exited the door. Alex took a moment to shrink the door and return it to her necklace as Harry said, "Well neither of us wanted the credit for it. What are we going to do with the money? It goes to a bunch of charities around the world."

"That's awesome Harry!" James looked extremely proud as he clapped Harry on the back. Harry smiled at his father as Dumbledore said, "I am going to leave now. I don't think I can take any more surprises at my age."

Everyone waved at Dumbledore as he took off.

"You really are full of surprises Harry. have you discovered the Fountain of Youth by any chance?" Sirius asked brightly as they walked into the kitchen.

Harry shrugged, wincing as his chest ached in pain, "Unfortunately no. we did find a small stone in Romania though that lets you take the youth of another person and give your old age to them. You could live forever that way but the only downside if you will be sterile."

Sirius looked horrified, "Er no thanks."

James laughed loudly as Lily pushed Harry into a chair and began loading his plate up with food.

"Woman I cant eat all that – I will probably burst!" Harry gaped at the mountain on his plate. Across from him Danny snorted as Lily did the same to Alex's plate.

"You both are much too skinny. I have to fatten you up!"

Harry exchanged a horrified look with Alex just as the door opened and a boisterous redhead ran in, "Dan!"

Danny grinned widely, "Ginny!" They hugged before sitting down next to each other and across from Alex and Harry.

Another redhead came in more slowly with a bushy haired girl. They took seats next to Danny and Ginny as more redheads came into the room.

"What is this? The red inquisition?" Harry asked curiously.

"Er no, its close though. We are the Weasleys" one of two twins said. Harry nodded dumbly and Danny laughed before introducing everyone.

"Oh and this is my brother Harry and his girlfriend Alex" he sent Harry a smirk.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Harry said indignantly as he looked at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes, "He is actually right. We are more friends with lets say, benefits."

"Uh huh" Danny said in a disbelieving voice. On the other side, James and Lily Potter were explaining to the newly arrived Weasleys how their son had returned into their lives.

"Harry…."

Harry looked at Pearl with a raised eyebrow as she dragged his name out, "Yah?"

"How come you have an American accent?" Pearl asked curiously.

The others in the table stopped talking to listen as Harry shrugged, "Alex and I learnt medicine in the states and I like the American way of speech better than the British but I can switch accents, like this."

Case in point, he finished the last part of the sentence with a British accent.

"Cool! Can you teach me?" Pearl looked excited. Harry grinned at her, "Why not?"

"I have a question."

Harry turned to look at the girl Hermione, "huh?"

"are you in the Order?"

"Don't know, are we?" Harry directed the question to James Potter. James looked surprised before nodding, "Don't see why not Harry. the rule is that you must have completed your magical education and you both seem to have done that several times over."

Harry and Alex shrugged identically. Hermione looked indignant and was about to argue something when a blaring sound had them all looking at Harry.

Harry didn't pay any heed as he pulled a circular mirror out of his pocket and looked into it, "What?"

The face of a man who looked like he was running propped up. And when he spoke it was with a British accent, "Mate, care to help a brother out?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Eames, who did you piss off? Somalians? Cubans? The French?"

Eames rolled his eyes, "Oh no, no." He ducked into a dark alley that obscured his face, "Just the Russians."

"Oh yah just the Russians" Harry rolled his eyes at the group, "What do you need?"

"An AK-47, a bottle of whiskey and a way out of here" the man clipped back.

Harry snorted and stood, "Well I need a smoke anyway. What are your coordinates?"

Eames said some numbers and before anyone could do anything, Harry had vanished from the table.

"What the hell?" everyone turned to Alex.

She just shrugged, "He does that a lot. Don't worry – he will be back soon enough."

"A smoke, wait, he said he needed a smoke. Does Harry smoke?" Lily shrieked.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the woman, "yah, he smokes, drinks and does a lot of stuff you probably don't approve of. But come on woman, live life a little."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry reappeared in the manor a few hours later with Eames in tow. This time the wards didn't attack him as the two men walked through the foyer into the living room.

"Hey Harry!" Danny called out from the game of chess he was losing to Ron. The others were sitting next to him though Alex was missing.

"Wheres Alex?"

"I think she is talking with Dumbledore, mum and dad in the kitchen" Danny called back as Ron's queen took his pawn's head off.

Harry smirked a little before dragging Eames into the kitchen. All six people at the table looked up when he arrived.

"Eames!" Alex was on her feet in a second and another second later, she slapped the man hard.

Eames flexed his jaw before smiling at her charmingly, "Ah Alex me lovely, pleasant surprise to see you here."

Harry pulled her hands back as she moved to attack him again, "You did not tell me you were going to save HIM of all people!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he pushed her into a chair opposite a still bemused set of people. Eames raised a hand before digging around in his expanded pocket. Seconds later, he withdrew a small velvet box and gave it to Alex, "Open it."

Alex glared at him before opening the box. Her face changed to utter happiness however when she saw the contents. There was a large emerald earring set there, "Ooh Nigerian?"

"Yep, for you only precious" Eames smiled teasingly as he sat down next to Harry.

"It almost makes up for the rubies you stole from me" Alex nodded, a smile on her face. Eames looked offended, "Almost? The emeralds are worth way more than the rubies!"

There was a glint in her eye as Alex looked like she was going to yell again. Harry looked at James Potter and sighed, "Only one way to stop her." And then he took a gun out of his belt and handed it to Alex, "Here shoot Eames so I don't have to hear your reasons why you hate him again."

Eames gaped at Harry while Alex cocked her head as though considering it.

"Er… Alex how about these to go along with it?" the man was relentless as he handed her another small velvet box. Opening it, Alex grinned as she saw a signet ring, "Ooh, the signet ring of Duke Vincent of Milan from the thirteenth century! Where did you find this?"

"Here and there" Eames said evasively before asking, "So we good?"

Alex shrugged and threw the gun back at Harry who caught it deftly, "We are good."

"Good, now can we continue?" Dumbledore spoke up, his eyes twinkling brightly.

Alex and Eames nodded a bit red in the face. Eames turned to look at Dumbledore and said, "Its Eames. And you are Dumbledore I presume?"

Dumbledore nodded while Sirius asked, "How do you not know Dumbledore? He is supreme mugwump of the ICW!"

Eames shrugged, "I am not magical, pal."

"What?" Sirius looked surprised and Eames raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, I can put a bullet in your forehead faster than you can take out your wand."

"How do you know of the magical world?" Lily asked interrupting Sirius's suddenly defensive speech.

"Come on, almost everyone in the underworld knows of magic. Harry, I thought these people were smart" Eames rolled his eyes.

"Careful Eames, that's my mother" Harry said dangerously before shrugging, "They don't know much about life outside Britain though."

Eames whispered an apology to Lily as Dumbledore spoke, "Anyways, why are you here Mr. Eames?"

Eames shrugged, "Harry said you wanted to do inception – I wanted in."

"Inception? What the hell is that?" James asked.

"That, father, is the act of implanting thoughts in a person's subconscious. Voldemort has a connection with Danny doesn't he?"

"Yep but its almost faded over the years. His scar only twinges once a year if at all now" Lily frowned.

Harry frowned too before saying, "Okay then. I still have a connection with Voldemort. I have learned to block him out most of the time but if needed I can open the connection."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Remus looked confused.

Harry grinned, "I am saying that we use my connection to Voldemort to plant an idea in his mind – a day for a final battle."

"Oh, is that possible?" Dumbledore leaned forward.

Harry nodded, "Yes. The American military developed a method for accessing a person's subconscious by entering their dreams around six years back. It was discontinued as dangerous but it is still practiced in some shadier parts of the world. It is usually used to extract information from a person's mind but it can be used to plant an idea as well."

"But its near impossible. I don't know anyone but Harry who has ever accomplished it" Eames said.

"Why is it impossible?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because of this. I look at you and I say 'don't think of elephants.' What do you think of?" Eames asked.

"Elephants" James answered understanding.

Harry smirked, "Indeed but that is not the way to go about planting an idea in Voldemort's mind. We have to be secretive and bypass standard extraction techniques by using a previously existing connection."

"Like your scar" Dumbledore deduced.

Harry nodded, "Like my scar but I suspect that the connection will be stronger if we connect both Danny and my scars to enter Voldemort's subconscious."

"And how dangerous is this?" Lily asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not at all dangerous" the reply was instantaneous from Eames, "In a dream, if we die, we wake up. So there is no danger to us."

"There might be a danger" Harry rubbed his chin making them all look at him. he frowned, "To get Voldemort to believe the idea, we need three or four dream levels. To stabilize those levels, we need to use a sedative. That could mean that we cannot die in the levels or we will not wake up."

"Sedative? I know this man – Yusuf who could"

Harry cut Eames off, "No, we cannot have _anyone_ knowing about it Eames. That means I will have to create one. Don't worry about it – I will make a sedative."

"Wait a minute – how do you know this will work?" James was frowning.

Harry smirked, "Because I have done it before."

"To whom?" Dumbledore frowned.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead as though he had a headache, not to mention his chest sending waves of pain up to his brain. Clamping down on his shields so the pain wouldn't stop him functioning he spoke, "I did it to Voldemort."

There was silence and Lily asked softly, "When?"

Harry frowned, "Two years ago when he was being resurrected, he traced me through my scar and almost killed me through the connection. So I went under and pushed myself through the link until I was in his subconscious. I had to go under six more times in his mind before I was able to convince him that I was really dead and that the connection doesn't exist. Since then, he has not once attempted to find me or even thought about my scar."

"That's amazing" Lily gaped.

Harry shrugged as if it was nothing. Dumbledore spoke softly, "I think that this is an excellent idea Harry. Could we not convince Voldemort to completely convert to a light wizard?"

Harry laughed, "As if it were that easy? No we cannot because the idea is too complicated and too strong. A final battle date is easy and small – something that can be easily fit into his mind. We cannot however change something he vehemently believes since his childhood."

Dumbledore nodded and was opening his mouth when the door burst open and Danny ran in, "Professor! There are injured Order members coming in!"

Dumbledore was on his feet instantly. Running to see what was going on, Harry gaped a little as around thirty people in various injured states popped into the living room.

Next to him Alex pulled out her wand, running to the critical patients on the floor. He looked at Dumbledore who was questioning the dark, muscular man in front.

"Kingsley, what happened?"

The man shook his head looking horrified, "The Ministry was attacked! Its under Voldemort's control now. The other aurors turned on us with the unspeakables and began attacking. I activated the emergency Order portkey when we were losing. Voldemort… he has an army of Inferii, Albus! And an army of people under the Imperius! We lost Hestia…. She died trying to warn us Albus!" The man was clearly upset over the death of the woman.

Dumbledore's face was grave as he turned to look at where the uninjured people were helping care for the injured. Turning to Harry, his eyes were grim, "I find it an odd coincidence that you come back the day this all happens. Did you know of this?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man – he was quick. So he shrugged and settled for a half-truth, "I suspected the Ministry was going to be taken soon. I didn't realize it would be this soon."

Dumbledore looked at him for another second before nodding, "Very well then. We must take Hogwarts before Voldemort does."

In a louder voice he called out, "Everyone uninjured grab a hold of those who need it and meet me at Hogwarts. I am converting Hogwarts and Hogsmeade into a sanctuary."

Harry stepped up and whispered in Dumbledore's ear, "I can help Dumbledore. I did learn warding from Merlin himself. Voldemort cannot breach my wards."

Dumbledore frowned, "And how will it impact you?"

Harry frowned too, "Do not worry about that. If my magic gets too wild, I shall extract myself."

Dumbledore nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before disapparating. The two of them arrived in a circular room in the bowels of Hogwarts. there was a round ball of white magic in the very center of the room that was rippling with energy. Harry gasped loudly as he felt the magic pierce his own core. Dumbledore caught him as he swayed, "Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and righted himself, "Its nothing. The masking charm Alex placed on me for the Potter wards will hold up here as well."

Dumbledore still looked concerned but stepped up to the magical ball. Looking at it, he spoke angrily, "The death eaters are trying to breach the outer wards."

"Let me handle it" Harry stepped forward withdrawing a long silver wand from the recesses of his expanded jean pocket. And with that he began a complex set of incantations and wand movements, chanting in long dead languages. Dumbledore watched in awe as colorful layers of magic began surrounding the white ball in the center.

Three layers after the first, Harry's skin started turning slightly green. Dumbledore pressed a hand on his shoulder making him pause, "Harry listen to me."

Harry cocked an eyebrow and Dumbledore spoke sternly, "The slightest chance that you lose control of the magic, leave. I do not want you to die if the wards see you as a threat. Understand?"

Harry smiled, "Certainly. Since I am warding, could you go and see to the injured people in the infirmary? The wards when done will be tied to a stone that I shall hand you."

Dumbledore nodded stiffly to Harry before walking out of the room. Once he was gone, Harry slumped a little showing weakness for the first time. Taking a deep breath, he continued casting long forgotten charms on the ball of magic. He would ensure that the castle and surrounding village were protected from anyone willing to do harm to those inside. Anyone…

When Dumbledore appeared in the infirmary, he found the younger children looking out the window as the adults healed those fallen. Looking out the window, he looked amazed as he saw the very colors around the magical ball signifying different wards shimmering around the outer edge of the Forbidden forest and Hogsmeade. It was miraculous and amazing.

"Albus, who is warding?" Molly Weasley looked confused as she took a set of potions to Tonks who was lying in bed.

"Harry is. He is much more advanced than me in warding and knows complex spells that I have never seen or heard of" Dumbledore said, his voice laced with awe. The people who heard him looked at him in surprise – there was nothing they had seen Dumbledore unable to do before!

"My sixteen year old son is more advanced than you? The sky is truly going to fall on our heads" James muttered loudly as he finished patching up Kingsley.

Dumbledore nodded dumbly before looking at Alex who was finishing up on a particularly gruesome looking patient whom he couldn't identify.

"James, Sirius, Remus can the three of you begin evacuating Order families and innocent families that you know immediately to the grounds? We will find places to house them when they get here" Dumbledore said.

The three men stood and nodded before taking off. Looking at Kingsley and the patched up Tonks he said, "Can the two of you go to Hogsmeade and warn them of the happenings?"

The two nodded and vanished behind the first three. Dumbledore uses his thumbs to try and ease his upcoming headache before turning to Lily who was walking towards him, "Albus, can you request aid from the ICW?"

Dumbledore frowned and nodded, "Yes my dear. Can I leave you in charge until I am back?"

Lily looked flattered but nodded, "Yes, thank you Albus."

Dumbledore smiled at her and left the same way the others had gone. Turning around, Lily turned to look at the people who were uninjured, "Dedalus, can you, Alastor and Alex go to St. Mungo's and evacuate as many people as you can to the Great Hall? Take the Hogwarts house elves to help you. I will have the Great hall set up to take patients."

The three nodded and Alex asked questions to the two men as they disappeared out the doors. Lily turned to look at her children, "Danny, kids! Can you all go to the Great hall, vanish the tables and convert it into a room full of beds?"

The kids nodded, looking happy to be doing something as they disappeared.

"What do you need from us Lils?" Arthur Weasley stepped up with his wife and some more aurors and unspeakables.

"Arthur, John, Casey, Mira, Locke can you take as many people as you can to Azkaban and see if you can grab the prisoners before Voldemort can?"

They nodded following with a horde of people. Lily looked at the mostly empty room consisting of just her, Molly Weasley and Poppy Pompfrey, "I am going to go see about a place to put those prisoners."

The two women nodded as they worked on two patients letting Lily off. As she hurried through the hallways, she tripped on a stair and pressed her hand to Hogwarts to balance herself. No sooner had she done so did a voice ring in her head, _"Child I shall convert the dungeons into prison cells for you."_

A faint rumbling was heard in the bowels of the castle as Lily looked at the wall in wonder, "Hogwarts? Its you?"

"_Indeed child now go help your children in the Great Hall._"

Lily nodded dumbly as she ran the opposite way she had been going. As she was running, Lily bumped into a figure sending them both sprawling on the ground.

"Cant you watch where you are going?" Lily snapped only to blush when she saw her son across from her, looking pale.

"What happened to you?" Lily frowned as she pulled Harry to his feet. He staggered a little, "I drained my power reserves warding the castle."

As she pulled him up, Lily's hands felt extremely cold and tingly where she touched him. Looking closer, Lily paled when she saw a faint green aura leaking out of his skin, "Harry!"

Harry blinked and followed her gaze before turning even whiter, "There is a forest somewhere close isn't there?"

Lily nodded, "The Forbidden forest out in the grounds." Before she could ask why Harry was running out to the entrance hall and towards the forest. Looking out from the doors to the castle, she saw James arriving with a group of people who all looked confused as Harry ran towards the forest, his magic swirling around him.

Wanting to go after him but remembering Alex's warning, Lily instead went towards the Great Hall where she saw the younger ones doing an admirable job of setting the hall up.

She turned to the people running in, the head of whom was Frank and Alice Longbottom. Behind, she could see Hermione's parents.

"Lily, what is happening?"

Lily frowned, "The Ministry has been taken. Dumbledore managed to save Hogwarts and is trying to get ICW aid. I am in charge for now."

Frank nodded and rolled up his sleeves. Behind him their children ran to join her own in the great hall, "Where do you need us?"

Lily tapped her chin and turned to Alice, "They could use your healing help in the infirmary. Soon enough St. Mungo's people are going to be arriving in the Great Hall and then you will be needed here."

She looked at John and Jane Granger and at the guns they were strapping, "You aren't dentists?"

Jane snorted, "Hardly. We are Mi6."

Lily's eyes widened a little before she turned to them completely, "Voldemort will undoubtedly come after the royal family and prime minister next. Frank could you take the Grangers and retrieve the muggle officials? If you could get a muggle army and Mi6 basecamp here, that would be great too."

"Consider it done" John nodded as the three ran back to the apparating point. Looking out the castle, she saw some of the Order members arriving with more people, many of whom were in hospital gowns. She moved out of the way directing them to the Great Hall before tapping her chin to think.

Amelia Bones came running to her just then with a group of aurors in blue robes and unspeakables in lime green robes. Near her, her neice Susan was running just as fast.

"Amelia!" Lily hugged the woman before looking at the aurors and unspeakables, "They are not under the imperius are they?"

"No ma'am" one of the men said, "the wards are quite extensive. Three of our brethren who were under the imperius were burned at the gate to Hogsmeade and had to turn back."

Lily smiled at Harry's handiwork before saying, "Excellent! I need you all to go to Diagon alley, muggle grocery stores, anything and gather as much food and water supplies as you can. I have a feeling we will have to feed many many people soon."

They saluted her before leaving Amelia with a raised eyebrow, "You are good at being in charge aren't you?"

Lily smiled, "I do love bossing people around."

Amelia laughed as Lily said, "Susan your friends are in the Great hall."

The girl smiled at her sweetly before running off. Amelia stood next to her surveying the people who kept coming and said, "The wards are remarkable. I didn't know such ones existed. I saw a death eater attempt to get in through the forest and he was burnt to a crisp as soon as he entered the boundary."

Lily smiled wider, "My son, Harry did them."

"Harry?" Amelia gaped, "He is back?"

Lily nodded and filled her in, a smile still on her face. Her smile grew wider as Harry ran in from the Forbidden forest just then. He looked exhausted but safe. Lily hugged him, "You ok? I was worried when I saw the aura."

Harry shook his head, "Just needed some alone time for it to recede. I have spent years controlling it mom – I have some experience with it."

Lily nodded before turning around, "Harry this is Amelia Bones."

They shook hands and Amelia commented on his impressive wards. Lily though bit her lip, "We need to house all these people. The castle is not equipped to house all of them!"

Harry rubbed his chin as he saw the hordes of people coming through the gates, some of them stopping in front of Lily for directions, "How about magical tents? They make them to house families right?"

"Yes but that's only eight or nine people a tent."

Harry shook her head, "No, we can cast expanding charms inside and house almost a hundred people in one tent if that is alright with you."

"Alright, that's great!" Lily exclaimed.

Harry grinned, "I am going to borrow Danny and the others and show them how to cast the charm."

Lily nodded and shooed him away before looking at Amelia proudly. Amelia smiled at her just as the Patils and Greengrasses arrived.

"Lily! What do you need us to do?"

Lily sighed and turned to Preet Patil, "Could you all help the patients in the Great Hall? We are evacuating St. Mungo's."

The group nodded and ran off just as Harry led the way for Danny and the others to the grounds. As they went that way, Harry stiffened and paused.

"Whats going on? Harry?" Danny paused too. Harry shook his head and turned to them, "Go cast the charm I showed you Danny. I have to go back."

Danny frowned but didn't comment as Harry ran back to Lily, "Mom!"

Lily turned to him from where she was talking with a group, "Yes?"

"There is a group of goblins arriving."

Lily paled, "What are we going to do? Dumbledore isn't here right now and goblins don't interact with anyone but him!"

Harry raised a hand, "I will handle them but I need you to stop anyone from interfering no matter what happens."

"What does that mean Harold?" Lily looked indignant but didn't have time to comment as the goblins rushed through the gates and towards the castle. They were all armed with spears and swords and looked feral.

As they neared the castle, Harry stepped in front of the leader.

"Move or die human!"

Harry raised a hand and spoke in gobbledegook startling both humans and goblins.

"_You will not do that or I promise you a bloodbath where the only blood that falls shall be yours, Hordesman!"_

"_How do you speak our tongue human?"_ the leader replied in the same tongue, looking shocked.

Harry smirked _"I met your ancestor Ranghook once."_

"You lie!"

Harry laughed before snapping his fingers. A long silver sword clearly goblin made appeared in his hands. The sight of it seemed to anger the leader, "A fight then! The winner take all!"

Harry nodded, "Very well!"

Before Lily could make a move, he and the goblin were immersed in a swordfight.

"This is surreal" James muttered joining them. Lily nodded, "Our son is a superhero James."

James laughed as they saw the fight. Both were impressive and they looked to be tied. That was until Harry pretended to parry and lunged hitting the leader in the waist and ending the fight. The goblin bowed and nodded, "You are good. We shall heed your words."

Harry smirked, "Good. You shall make an encampment here and help guard the people here."

The goblin nodded and the group left docilely towards the ground near the lake. Harry turned to his parents who were gaping, "What?"

"Nothing Harry. you are just scary" Lily shook her head. Harry shook his head at her and took a step when a dizzy spell hit him. He swayed unsteadily and James jumped to catch him, "Harry!"

Harry brushed his father away and said, "Its nothing a smoke cant fix."

And against James's wishes, he pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a deep drag, grinning as he felt his lungs burning.

"That's bad for you" James frowned.

Harry shrugged, "Come on now. Its so interesting to see how I might die – liver failure, lung failure, heart failure, aura failure, hit by a bus. Come on!"

James growled looking angry at Harry's careless words and was about to confront him about it when Dumbledore reappeared. He looked amazed at all the people going into the school, "I should leave you in charge more often Lily. This is amazing."

Lily blushed before Dumbledore continued, "The Americans are sending troops right now to help evacuate as many muggles as they can into the Hogwarts sanctuary. The ICW is putting together a set of men from many countries to come as well."

Lily nodded and Dumbledore looked at what she was doing, "Why don't you continue with the orders as I see what is happening inside and try to explain what is going on?"

"Sure thing" Dumbledore smiled at her before taking off. James and Lily turned to Harry to reprimand him only to find that he had disappeared. Harry's owner had beckoned and not heeding his summons meant a few days in hell – something Harry actively avoided.

Appearing in a massive throne room, the size of a football field, Harry put out his cigarette before rushing to the throne in the very front and center. Bowing, he spoke, "My lord?"

The tall, handsome man on the throne waved one of his long fingers causing Harry to double over in pain on the ground.

"You are slow in responding to me Harry – I don't like it."

"For…forgive me, my lord."

The man smirked before saying, "I see you took my advice in convincing Dumbledore to make Hogwarts a sanctuary."

Harry coughed a little and nodded, "Yes my lord."

"Good – you will save them all Harry. I wish mankind to be whole when I govern then."

"Of course my lord."

The man flicked his finger, "You may leave now."

Harry bowed again before disapparating. He appeared in his personal space, in a particular room that was blocked from the living room and other parts of the space. The only way to look in was a flap that opened outwards and once inside, a person couldn't leave until they were safe from harm to others and themselves. And as Harry appeared in the completely padded room, his aura took control sending him into a mad, panicked frenzy.


End file.
